Vörösőrvény és Konoha Sárga Villanása
by Elza Eldaniella 1
Summary: Vörösőrvény folytatása: Egy éve fejeződött be a harmadik ninja háború. Kushina és Minato boldogan él Konohában az esküvőjükre készülve. Nem is sejtik milyen nehézségek várnak rájuk a boldogító igen kimondásáig… Tehát kezdődjék: Esküvő több felvonásban
1. Prológus

**Vörösőrvény és Konoha Sárga Villanása **

_Esküvő több felvonásban_

**_Nyitány:_ **

**Prológus**

Egy év telt el mióta a Tűzországában éltem, és immáron féléve hivatalosan is konohai ninja voltam. Visszagondolva az elmúlt év eseményeire, néha még mindig képtelen voltam elhinni, hogy mi történt velem az eltelt idő alatt. Lezárult a tíz évig tartó harmadik ninja háború, a béke úgy nézett ki, tartósnak ígérkezett. A shinobi nemzetek a tőlük telhető legnagyobb egyetértésben törekedtek arra, hogy az óriási erőfeszítések árán megkötött békeszerződést betartsák, és a béke időszaka hosszú legyen. Az öt fiatal Kage egymásnak tett ígéretükhöz híven azon munkálkodtak, hogy helyre állítsák a ninja falvak közötti egyensúlyt és békét.

Jó magam is ezen dolgoztam. Az első időkben, mikor Zuhatagból ideérkeztem Örvényország ninja követének munkatársaként, majd hat hónap elteltével már, mint Konoha ninjája. Néha még mindig nehezen hittem el azt, ami történt. A békekötést megelőző hetekben beleszerettem a levelek között rejtőző ninja falu vezetőjébe a Yondaime Hokagébe, Namikaze Minatoba, amivel nem volt semmi baj, mert a férfi is viszonozta az érzelmeimet. Ő volt az is, aki kitalálta és elintézte, hogy Konohába jöhessek, mint a zuhatagi követ munkatársa. A kapcsolatunk nyilvánosságra hozatalát Konoha lakossága először kételkedéssel fogadta, de lassan elfogadták szerelmünket, és azt hogy a Hokagéjük egy örvény ninja oldalán találta meg a boldogságot. Később tudtam meg abban, hogy a levél ninják és a civil lakosság elfogadott engem nagy szerepe volt az egyik legendás saninnak, Jiraya-samának – Minato egykori tanítójának –, és Hatake Kakashinak – szerelemem tanítványának. Ők még akkor ismertek meg, mikor örvény ninja társaimmal, mi kísértük Zuhatagba a kohohai követeket. Jó kapcsolatot alakítottam ki a két férfivel, és mivel ők álltak legközelebb Minatohoz, erősen támogattak a szerelmünket.

Rajtuk kívül még ketten segítettek abban, hogy a konohaiak könnyen maguk közé fogadtak. Az egyikük egy másik legendás sanin, Tsunade a világ egyik leghíresebb és legjobb medinje volt, a másik meg Uchiha Mikoto, a híres Uchiha klán fejének felesége.

Tsunadéval már a legelső találkozásunkkor egy hullámhosszon voltunk, kiváltképpen abba értettünk egyet, miként kell megnevelni és a helyes úton tartani egy férfit. Ő ezt sokszor, és előszeretettel alkalmazta egykori csapattársán Jirayán, engemet meg jó tanácsokkal látott el, hogyan bánjak Minatoval, hogy szerelmem nehogy – még csak véletlenül se – másfelé kacsingasson. Hallottam egyszer, amint Jiraya halkan megjegyezte Minatonak – a két férfi nem tudta, hogy a másik szobában vagyok – sok erőre lesz szüksége, hogy elviseljen engem, főleg miután Tsunade kezelésbe vett. Szerelmem nevetve válaszolta, hogy majd csak túléli valahogy.

Mikotoval már Konohába való érkezésemet követő első héten megismerkedtem. Az egész úgy történt, hogy a szokásos ütememben – szélvészként száguldottam – sétáltam végig a falu főútján, amikor váratlanul egy kisfiú került az utamba. A gyermek egy boltból szaladt ki egyenesen elém, aminek az lett a vége, hogy átestem a kicsin, és egy hangos nyekkenés kíséretében terültem el a földön – minden értelemben pofára estem! (Csak nekem lehetett olyan szerencsém, hogy már a legelső héten leégetem magam fél Konoha lakossága előtt, akik persze jót röhögtek a sikeres pofára esésemen.) A legmeglepőbb az volt a dologban, hogy nem csak én estem el, hanem a kisgyerek is, de annak ellenére a fiú nem sírt – pedig jól megütötte magát. Sőt szinte azonnal felkelt, és fiatal korát meghazudtolva még ő sietett az én segítségemre. Megkérdezte, hogy nem-e ütöttem meg magamat, és jól vagyok-e? Felállva döbbenten, szájtátva leesett állal, néztem a komoly kisfiúra, de megszólalni sem volt időm, mert akkor a boltból kilépett a gyermek édesanyja, és ő is csatlakozott hozzánk. Őt egyáltalán nem lepte meg a fia viselkedése, mint később a kölcsönös bemutatkozások után – őt Uchiha Mikotonak hívták, a három éves gyerekét meg Itachinak –, egy teázóban ülve elmesélte. Itachi komoly, nyugodt, megfontolt, kissé koravén gyermek volt főleg, hogy ő lesz majd felnőve az Uchiha klán következő vezetője az édesapja Fugaku után. A kicsit már most is erre a feladatra készítette fel a klánja, és mindamellett még – a Yondaime Hokagéhez hasonlóan őt is – zseni ninjakét tartotta számon Konoha.

A körülmények ilyen alakulása után sokszor találkoztam Mikotoval, és rövid idő alatt legjobb barátnőkké váltunk. Ezért nem ért meglepetésként, hogy támogatta szerelmemet a férfivel. Nagy szerepe volt, hogy elfogadott a falu lakossága a Hokagéjük szerelmeként. Legfőképpen az után, hogy eljegyeztük egymást Minatoval, én meg konohai ninja lettem.

Az események lezajlása közben eltelt egy év alatt, Konoha második otthonommá vált, ahogy előtte Zuhatag volt. Lassan új életet bírtam kezdeni a faluban Minato mellett, és mindez enyhítette, hogy a háború utolsó napjaiban elvesztettem az egész családomat – szüleimet és testvéreimet – Zuhatag ostromakor. A gyász után képes voltam egy új éltbe kezdeni Konohában a szeretett férfi mellett, új barátokra is szert tettem, a falu lakossága befogadott, a levél ninják egynek tekintettek maguk közül.

Mindezek után pedig egy fontos dolog előtt álltam, ami meg fogja határozni az egész hátralévő életemet. Egy hónap múlva lesz az esküvőm Minatoval, amit már izgatottan vártam…


	2. A világ legborzalmasabb színe

_**1. felvonás:**_

**A világ legborzalmasabb színe**

– ÁÁÁÁÁ! – rázta meg egy éles visítás Konohában a Hokage palota falait. Az épület hosszú folyósoin, még percekig visszhangzott a hangos kiáltás.

Furcsa volt, hogy az embereket nem ijesztette meg az ordítás. A falu központi épületében tartózkodó shinobik nem szaladtak össze a sivításra, arra mi is történt, és hogy ki adta ki magából a hangot. Ha valaki idegen lett volna a Hokage rezidencián, meglepődhetett volna, hogy a konohai ninják közül egy sem kapta fel még a fejét, nem döbbent meg a rettenetes kiáltásra, hanem teljes lelki nyugalommal folytatták a tevékenységüket, csak legfeljebb néhányan sóhajtottak fel beletörődötten. Pedig az elvárható lett volna, hogy az öt nagy shinobi nemzet egyik vezetőjének szállásán, hogy a ninják reagáltak volna az ordításra, mert jelenthette az is a történés, hogy valaki bajban volt. Mindezekkel szemben senki sem tartott attól, nem gondolt arra, hogy a Hokage veszélyben lett volna, mivel az elmúlt néhány napban az előbbi esemény megszokottá vált a Hokage palotában…

– ÁÁÁ! – ismétlődött meg újfent a fülsértő hang, de most sokkal rövidebben, mint az előbb. – Vidd innen azt a förtelmet! – hangzott fel a második emelet egyik szobájában, az előbbi visító hang, de most jóval szelídebben, és értelmesebb formában. – Hányszor kell még elmondanom, hogy ki nem állhatom! Esküszöm a világ összes jutsujára, ha valaki még egyszer kiejti a száján ezt a borzalmas színt, vagy idehoz elém valamit, aminek ilyen színe van, vagy javasolja, hogy az esküvőmön bármi ilyen színű legyen, az nem teszi ki a kirakatba, amit tőlem kap! – fenyegetőztem magamból kikelve hangosan, miközben felugrottam ültőhelyemből, és dühösen néztem a velem egy helységben lévőkre.

Hát igen…! Én voltam az, akitől az imént az egész épület zengett. Nem is kellett csodálkozni, elvégre teli torkomból üvöltöttem az előbbi egy percben, mivelhogy egyik drága barátnőm képes volt mutatni nekem egy iszonyú színű és mintájú asztalterítőt. Pedig nagyon jól tudta, hogy ú…tá…lom ezt a botrányosan ronda színt! Mindezek ismeretében még is az orrom alá dugta a terítőt, a csúfságos színével együtt…

– Hoshiko Nara! Hogyan tehetted ezt? – vontam kérdőre barátnőmet, csípőre tett kezekkel állva, szikrázó szemekkel meredve a teli szájjal vigyorgó lányra.

– Nyugalom Kushina! – szólalt meg lágy hangon másik barátnőm Uchiha Mikoto, de közben jót mosolygott Hoshiko viccén. – Nem látod, hogy direkt csinálta? Nagyon is tudatában volt annak, hogy ki nem állhatod a szóban forgó színt, ezért mutatta meg neked az asztalterítőt abban a színben – közölte velem mosolyogva idősebb, fekete hajú barátnőm.

– Na de Hoshi! – néztem felháborodottan a barnahajúra.

– Bocsi Kushi, de képtelen voltam kihagyni ezt a poént – mondta nevetve Hoshiko. – Már az a pillantás sem volt semmi, amit a terítőre vetettél, mikor elővettem a táskámból, hát még, amit utána rendeztél – törölte meg a szemét a lány, mert a nevetéstől még a könnye is kicsordult, mialatt arra utalt, hogy micsoda egy hangorkánt produkáltam percekkel korábban lesokkolt állapotomban. – Kész csoda, hogy nem csődítetted ide az összes shinobit az épületből, a magadból kiadott iszonyú hangos sikításoddal.

– Marha vicces… – húztam el a számat, de a következő másodpercben belőlem is kirobbant a nevetés. Mit tegyek? A jó vicceken mindig nagyokat szoktam nevetni, még akkor is, ha én voltam a szenvedő alany, akit éppen megtréfáltak. – Hoshiko! Ugye tudod, hogy ezt még vissza fogod kapni előbb-utóbb?

– Igen tudom, de ne hidd, hogy olyan könnyű dolgod lesz! – hívta fel a figyelmemet vigyorogva a Nara klán fejének hitvese.

– Azt csak hiszed! – kontráztam rá somolyogva.

– Én meg már alig várom – jelentette ki Mikoto, mert nem volt titok előttem, hogy barátnőm roppant módon élvezte, valamint jót mosolygott mindenegyes alkalommal azon, ahogyan Hoshikoval állandóan ugrattuk és húztuk egymást.

– Csak egy valamit nem bírok felfogni? Köztudott a faluban, hogy rühellem azt a színt. Főleg, hogy a sötétvörös hajamhoz sok szín megy, de ez az egy pont nem, semmilyen változatban sem – jelentettem ki mély meggyőződéssel.

– Ez igaz, de valahogy ezt senki sem veszi figyelembe, és rendszeresen ajánlgatják neked. Plusz mutogatják neked, ebben a színben a legkülönbözőbb tárgyakat az esküvődre – jegyezte meg vidáman Mikoto.

– És nem tanultak abból sem, ahogy Kushina rendszeresen reagál mindezekre – tette hozzá mosolyogva Hoshiko. – Pedig általában ezek a megnyilvánulásai nem éppen csendesek.

– Nem tehetek róla, ha a soros egy kissé heves természettel áldott meg – legyintettem egyet a lányok ugratásait hallgatva, majd látva a pillantásukat, amit rám vetettek, még hozzátettem: – Jól van na! Tudom. Az átlagosnál egy kicsit lobbanékonyabb vagyok, de egyszerűen nem tehetek róla. Mégis mit várnak az emberek egy vörös hajútól?

– Mondjuk pont ezt – szögezte le tényként a dolgot Mikoto félmosollyal az ajkán.

– És jól fogalmaztad meg a helyzetedet Kushina. A lobbanékony természeted nagyon is passzol a vörös hajadhoz. Néha már azt hiszem, hogy valóban lángra lobbansz – nevette el magát Hoshiko.

– Pedig nem is Uchiha, hogy tűz jutsukat használjon – tette még hozzá Mikoto Hoshi előbbi kommentárjához.

– Nem ugorhatnánk át a dolgot? – néztem kérően két barátnőmre. – Inkább folytassuk ott, ahol abbahagytuk.

– Mármint az előtt, hogy bezengted az egész épületet? – vigyorgott rám Hoshiko, de a végén csak megkönyörült rajtam, és tovább nem folytatta az ugratásomat, illetve rá is tért a lényegre. – Ott tartottunk, hogy ki kell választani az asztalterítőket, és a többi kelléket az esküvői vacsorához.

– Nekem van is egy ötletem… – de tovább nem bírta folytatni az Uchiha matriárka, mert a következő másodpercben kopogás hallatszott az ajtón.

– Tessék! Szabad! – invitáltam be a kopógót.

– Uzumaki-san, elnézést a zavarásért – lépett be az ajtón egy férfi. – Az előbb itt járt egy küldönc, és hozott neked egy csomagot.

– Igen, már vártam – léptem a chuninhoz, átvéve tőle a küldeményt. – Köszönöm.

– Szívesen – felelte a férfi, majd egy bólintással elbúcsúzva, elhagyta a szobát.

– Mi kaptál? – érdeklődött kíváncsiskodva Hoshiko.

– Tegnap megállított a Yamanaka virágbolt tulajdonosa azzal, hogy szívesen elkészítené nekem a mennyasszonyi csokromat és az esküvői virágdíszeket, mintegy nászajándékként – feleltem, mialatt leültem Mikoto mellé a kanapéra. Elkezdtem kibontani a csomagot, mely egy dobozt rejtett, és az egy csokrot, amilyennek Yamanaka-san elképzelte a leendő mennyasszonyi csokromat. – Elfogadtam, és mivel úgy hallottam, hogy nagyon jó ízlése van, megkértem, hogy küldjön egy mintacsokrot.

– Nekem is ő csinálta a csokromat öt éve az esküvőmre, és valóban nagyon szép volt – mondta Mikoto, és láttam rajta, hogy nagyon elégedett volt a virágkötő akkori munkájával.

– Vedd már elő! – sürgetett Hoshiko, mert ő is kíváncsi volt arra, milyennek képzelte el Konoha legjobb virágboltjának tulajdonosan a mennyasszonyi csokromat.

– Veszem már – válaszoltam, de közben magam is izgatott voltam arra, hogy milyen csokrot rejtett a csomag. Levettem a doboz tetejét, és a kezembe fogva kiemelte belőle a virágcsokrot. Ránézve elkerekedett a szemem. Egy pillanatig megszólalni sem tudtam, de ami utána következett, az még a negyedórája felhangzó sikításomat is felülmúlta. – NEEEEE! – ordítottam teli tüdőből, bezengve az egész Hokage palotát. – ILYEN NINCS! EZ NEM LEHET! – néztem iszonyodva a virágokat. A kezemben kétséget kizáróan egy gyönyörű csokrot tartottam, de a rózsák a világ legborzalmasabb színében pompáztak!

– Ezt nem hiszem el – nevetett fel hangosan Mikoto, meglátva a mintacsokrot, amiben a számomra legrettenetesebb színű rózsák voltak kötve.

– A virágok Kushina kedvenc színében virítanak – vigyorgott ezer wattos mosollyal Hoshiko, mialatt engem nézett várva a következő reakciómat.

– EZEK RÓZSASZÍNEK! – bődültem el, még a korábbiakat is leiskolázó erős hangon, mert a kezemben tartott álomszép mennyasszonyi csokor, az én szemszögemből a legrandább színben tündöklő rózsákból állt. – RÓZSASZÍN! – ismételtem meg újra a szörnyű szín nevét.

Képtelen voltam felfogni, hogy a csodaszép csokor virágai éppen az általam annyira utált színűek voltak. Sokkoltan bámultam a rózsaszín rózsákat. „Miért üldöz engem unos-untalan ez a ronda szín?" – kérdeztem magamban, de válaszolni nem bírtam rá. Na persze, ilyen volt az én formám, hogy a gyönyörűen elkészített, varázslatosan szép csokorba, pont rózsaszínű virágok legyenek kötve!

Hitetlenkedve tekintettem a kezemben lévő virágokra, és váratlanul rosszérzés kerített a hatalmába. Éreztem legbelül, hogy ez valamilyen – sajnos rossz – előjel lehetett, hogy a számomra a világ legborzalmasabb színének tartott virágokból álló csokrot tartottam magam előtt. Egy kicsit megijedtem – pedig nem volt rám jellemző, hogy hiszek az ilyen dolgokban –, de valamiképpen tudtam, megéreztem előre, hogy az elkövetkező időszak, Minatoval való esküvőmig, a boldogító igen kimondásáig hátralévő idő, nem lesz egyszerű a számomra.

Hát, ha akkor tudtam volna azt, hogy mi minden fog addig még történni! Az egyszer biztos, hogy akkor kézen fogtam volna a Hokagét, és a legnagyobb titokban, a világ legegyszerűbb esküvőjének keretében mentem volna férjhez életem szerelméhez, Namikaze Minatohoz…


	3. Jiraya és Kakashi nagy ötlete

_**2. felvonás:**_

**Jiraya és Kakashi nagy ötlete**

Halkan, óvatosan lopakodtam végig a Hokage palota folyosóin. Senkivel sem szerettem volna összefutni, mert akkor biztosan le kellett volna állnom velük beszélgetni, ami mostanában állandósult, mert vagy kérdésekkel zaklattak az emberek – legtöbbször felesleges semmiségekkel – Minatoval kötendő esküvőmmel kapcsolatban, vagy ami még rosszabb volt – már baromira untam a dolgot – jó tanácsokkal láttak el. Ez volt az egyszerű oka annak, hogy igyekeztem elkerülni az emberekkel való találkozásokat. Az sem volt lényegtelen, hogy meg akartam lepni vőlegényemet. Szándékomban állt magammal vinni – ha kell, akkor el fogom ráncigálni –, az egész napos dög unalmas papírmunka után egy kis kikapcsolódásra, persze a legnagyobb titokban téve mindezt. Az volt az érzésem, hogy mostanában szinte mindenki azon munkálkodott – Konoha lakossága, a shinobik, más ninja faluból érkező követek, barátok, „sunyi jóakarók" (ők voltak a legveszélyesebbek!), az esküvőmmel kapcsolatban a legnagyobb hülyeségeket kitaláló egyének, a sors, a végzett, a Jóisten (hogy őt se felejtsük ki a felsorolásból!) –, hogy ne maradhassak kettesben egy percre sem szerelmemmel.

Mindezek miatt a falhoz simultam, és nagy körültekintéssel kikémleltem a sarok mögül, így bizonyosodva meg arról, hogy senki sem ácsorog a Hokage irodájának ajtaja előtt. A mostani helyzet nem volt véletlen – hiszen normális esetben két chunin is szokott az ajtó előtt posztolni, a Kage esetleges parancsaira várva, de jelenleg egy sem volt a láthatáron –, mert előzőleg intézkedtem a dologról.

Negyedórája benne voltam Minatonál az irodában, és kivágtam egy nagyon látványos, direkt hisztit a férfinak, mondván már rettentően elegem volt a házasságkötésünk körül kialakult helyzettel – mindenki jobban tudja, mi lenne jó, de az senkit sem érdekelt, hogy mi, mit is szerettünk volna Minatoval (meg kellett vallani, valamennyire igazis volt az, amit közöltem jegyesemmel). A végén – látszólagosan – vérig sértetten, jó nagy lendülettel – az ajtó majd kiszakadt a helyéről, úgy vágtam be magam mögött – távoztam a Hokage irodájából. Minato természetesen utánam küldte, az ajtó előtt álldogáló, a parancsára váró két chunint, hogy keressenek meg, illetve vigyenek vissza hozzá, mert ő nem hagyhatta el addig a szobát, amíg be nem fejezte a munkáját. Így az előre kigondolt tervem tökéletesen működött! A két chunin e percekben is engem keresett valahol, de az ő pechűkre éppen ott voltam, ahonnan negyedórája sietősen, tetetett sértődöttséggel távoztam.

Nem látva senkit sem a folyósón, végig settenkedtem – lopakodó üzemmódba kacsolva – az ajtóig. Ott a kilincsre téve a kezemet, már éppen be akartam nyitni az irodába, mikor is hangokat hallottam kiszűrődni a helyiségből, ami megtorpanásra késztetett.

„A jó fenébe!" – mérgelődtem magamban. – „Az előbb még senki sem volt az irodában. Esküszöm, ha meg tudom ki volt képes keresztülhúzni a számításomat, az nem teszi ki a kirakatba, amit tőlem fog kapni" – esküdöztem tehetetlen dühömben, miközben jó pár képtelenebbnél-képtelenebb ötlet fogalmazódott meg az agyamban, miképpen is fogok bosszút állni azon, aki képes volt bepofátlankodni Minatohoz. Az illető kihasználta a zseniális tervemet a chuninok eltávolítására, ezzel húzva keresztül a gondosan kigondolt ötletemet!

– Na gyerünk Minato, egyezz bele! – szólította fel a Hokagét egy határozott, ellentmondást nem tűrő hang.

– Jiraya, ha ezt Kushina meg tudja, akkor azt hiszem, fújhatom az esküvőmet, mert esze ágában sem lesz hozzám jönni – közölte életem szerelme a korábbi mesterével a tényeket.

– Nem is kell megtudnia – jegyezte meg egy harmadik hang.

– Ez az Kakashi! – dicsérte meg a fiút a három sanin egyike.

– Hát… – tűnődött hangosan Minato –, ezt még nagyon át kell gondolnom.

– De ne sokáig, mert már csak két hét van hátra a nagy napig – szólalt meg Kakashi, de még hozzátette: – Ráadásul addig még meg is kell szerveznünk az egészet.

– Nagyon kevés időnk van, és ha mindent el akarunk intézni, akkor igencsak össze kell majd kapnunk magunkat – mondta Jiraya.

Mialatt a férfiak megvitatták a számukra oly fontos ügyet, elgondolkodtam azon, mi is lehetett az a roppantmódon foltos dolog, amit meg kellett tenniük, és főleg Namikaze Minato nélkül lehetetlen a kivitelezése. Felébredt bennem a gyanú, hogy odabenn az irodában tanyázó három hímnemű egyed nem járt egyenes úton, mert vőlegényem nagyon is aggódott, meg ne tudjam. A másik kettő meg ezek ellenére is bele akarta rángatni a dologba. Ez volt az a pont, hogy nem tudtam, mit is tegyek? Rontsak be tajtékozva a szobába, és vonjam kérdőre a férfiakat, vagy hagyjam annyiba az egészet, és ha majd találkozok velük, csináljak úgy, mintha semmiről sem tudnék.

Szerencsémre az ügy magától megoldódott, mert a következő pillanatban Jiraya hangosan, jól hallhatóan megnevezte a számomra ez idáig ismeretlen, ellenben a számukra olyan fontos jelentőséggel bíró valamit.

– Minato a legénybúcsúdról egyszerűen nem mondhatsz le – jelentette ki az irodában lévők közül a korelnök.

– Jiraya-samának igaza van sensei – értett egyet a legendás saninnal a szürke hajú fiú.

– Jól van! – sóhajtott egy nagyot Minato. – Szervezzétek meg – egyezet bele a Hokage.

„MICSODA!" – sikítottam fel hangosan, de szerencsére csak magamban. – „Ezek meg még is mire készültek?" Meg kellett vallani, egy kicsit kiakadtam. Az odáig rendben volt, hogy Minatonak legénybúcsút akarnak szervezni, mivel nekem is lesz leánybúcsúztatom, amit a barátnőim fognak tartani a részemre. Az ezzel szemben aggodalomra adott okot, hogy ezek itt hárman titokban akarták megszervezni, és a főszervező éppen Jiraya!

Közismert ugyanis, hogy az öreg egy kissé perverz volt, folyton a női szoknyák után szaladgált. Közszájon is forgott Konohában néhány pikánsabb kalandja, amit az elmúlt egy évben élet át, mert a ninja háború befejeztével a sanin – hála a sok szabadidejének – sokat szórakozott, valamint eléggé léha életmódot folytatott. Sőt mindennek a tetejébe még könyvírásra is adta a fejét – természetesen nem gyermekkönyvre –, és köztudott volt, hogy nagyon is felnőtteknek szóló témáról fog majd szólni a készülőfélben lévő műremek! Ez is volt az oka, hogy állandósult jelleggel a női fürdők körül kukkolt – a perverz sanin szavajárásával élve – adatszerzés céljából.

Ez volt a legfőbb alapja, hogy már előre féltem attól, milyen legénybúcsút is akart szervezni Jiraya titokban Minatonak. Az sem nyugtatott meg, hogy Kakashi is nyakig benne volt, mert az ifjú jounin egyre többször tartott a reményteljes íróval témaszerző körútjaira – más szavakkal az öreg nagyon rossz hatással volt a fiúra!

Mindent összegezve meg is volt az okom az aggódásra. Nem tudtam, mit is tegyek, ami nálam nagy szó volt! Teljesen magamba fordulva ácsorogtam az iroda ajtaja előtt, amikor egy váratlan esemény zökkentett ki tépelődésemből.

– Tehát ez volt az, amiért mostanában olyan látványosan került engem Jiraya – szólalt meg váratlanul egy gúnnyal teli hang.

A nem várt hangtól, tágra nyílt a döbbenettől a szemem. Felkapva a fejemet oldalra néztem, és közvetlen mellettem egy nőt pillantottam meg, akiben az egyik közeli barátnőmre, egy másik legendás saninra ismertem.

– Tsunade – tátogtam hang nélkül, mivel annyira lemerevedtem attól, hogy ilyen hirtelen felbukkant a nő. Csodálkozó tekintettel meredtem rá, mert nem értettem, miképpen és mikor került ide mellém, szinte a semmiből előbukkanva a világ legjobb medinje.

– Kushina! Maradj csendben! – figyelmeztetett súgva Tsunade, mert láttam rajta tartott attól, hogy magamból kikelve dühöngeni kezdek nem éppen halk formában a Hokage irodájának ajtaja előtt. – Gyere velem! – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrve, majd észlelvén még mindig a dermedtségemet kézen fogott, és maga után húzva elvonszolt az ajtó elől.

Sietős léptekkel haladtunk végig a folyosókon. Tsunade még mindig maga mögött ráncigált, mert még ekkor sem voltam teljesen észnél, de azért lassacskán igyekeztem összekapni magamat…


	4. A kuonichik ellentámadásba lendülnek

_**3. felvonás:**_

**Amikor a kuonichik ellentámadásba lendülnek…**

A lányokkal kupaktanácsot tartottunk, ahol éppen azt beszéltük meg, hogy a"fiúk" mire is készülhettek. Az odáig rendben volt, hogy Minatonak lesz legénybúcsúja, de az már aggodalomra adott okot, hogy a perverz, újdonsült író, Jiraiya vette kézbe a szervezését, Kakashi meg teljes mellbedobással támogatta. Így nézve a dolgokat, féltem, hogy mibe is fogja ez a kettő belerángatni a vőlegényemet, mert Minato – ahogy a délelőtt folyamán kihallgattam – egy kicsit kérette magát az ötlettel kapcsolatban, de végül csak beleegyezett.

Szerencsés véletlen volt, hogy Tsunade elcsípett Minato irodájának ajtajában, mert ha nem akkor látványos – és hangos – műsort rendeztem volna a Hokage palotában. A legendás gyógyító az utolsó előtti pillanatban elvonszolt az ajtótól – még mielőtt robbantam volna, ami be is következett nem messze a Hokage rezidenciájától, egy park kellős közepén. Torkom szakadtából üvöltöttem, nem éppen nyomdafestéket tűrő szavakkal illetve Jiraiyát, Kakashit, Minatot, valamint úgy általában a férfinemet. Tsunade igyekezett lenyugtatni, mert a mellettünk elhaladóak furcsán néztek rám – egyszerűen megfogalmazva komplett idiótának néztek. A végén, azért csak sikerült a saninnak lecsillapítania, főleg azzal, hogy előállt egy javaslattal.

Tsunade ötletének köszönhetően ültünk éppen tanácsot a lányokkal Tsunade házában. Próbáltuk kitalálni, mit is tegyünk, mert az már kiderült, hogy nem csak a két ötletgazda volt benne, hogy Minatonak milyen legénybúcsut szervezzenek.

– Ha hiszitek, ha nem – közölte velünk felháborodottan Hoshiko, a Nara klán fejének hitvese –, még az én világ lustája férjem is segít Jiraiya-samának az előkészületekben. Mondanom sem kell, ez nem „túl kellemetlen" neki!

– Ki sem néztem volna Shikakuból? – hüledeztem, mert közismert volt, hogy Konoha legnagyobb zseni ninjája, egyben a falu legnagyobb lustasága is volt egyben.

– Miért? – kérdezte Mikoto jelentőségteljesen ránk nézve. – Még a nagyra becsült Uchiha klán fejét is sikerült meggyőznie a vén perverznek, hogy segítsen neki.

– Fugakut is beszervezték? – hűlt el Tsunade, mert ha valakiről nem felételeztük volna, hogy résztvesz a buliban, akkor az a konohai rendőrség vezetője volt.

– De bizony! – bólogatott intenzíven az Uchiha mátriarka. – Délben járt nálunk Jiraiya-sama, és nem is kellett sokat győzködnie a férjemet. Igazából, azért van szüksége Fugakura, hogy minden bonyodalom nélkül kiszökhessenek Konohából. Még szerencse, hogy véletlenül – de tényleg nem akarattal – kihallgattam a beszélgetésüket. Tizenkét nap múlva, este hét órára beszélték meg a találkozót az urak a főkapu mellé, és micsoda meglepő tény, hogy aznap két Uchiha fog ott őrt állni. Igazából azt hiszem, ezért kellett becserkésznie Jiraiyanak Fugakut.

– Ezek aztán szépen elterveztek mindent! – ordítottam fel nem éppen emberi hangerővel, amitől csakúgy zengett a ház. – Egy biztos, ehhez nekem is lesz pár szavam. Nem tűröm, hogy a vőlegényemből is egy perverz valamit csináljanak.

– Ez az Kushina! – kiáltott fel lelkesen Hoshiko. – Veled vagyok.

– Én is csatlakozom az előttem szólóhoz – értett egyet Hoshival Mikoto.

– De mégis hogyan tudnánk megfékezni a fiúkat? – kérdeztem a lényegre térve. – Azt nem akarom, hogy Minato azt higgye, hogy kémkedek utána. Nem szeretném már azzal kezdeni a házasságunkat, hogy nem bízom meg benne.

– Kushina természetes, hogy nem kételkedsz Minatoban, benne én sem, ellenben akiben nem bízok meg az Jiraiya főleg, hogy még Kakashit is maga mellé állította – mondta Tsunade. – Viszont valóban ki kellene találni valamint. Egy jó terv kellene… – tűnődött el a nő.

– Először azt kell kideríteni, hogy kiket szerveztek be, és hívtak meg a legénybúcsúra – indítványozta felcsillanó szemekkel Mikoto.

– Ha meg vannak a nevek, és ha a résztvevőknek van feleségük, vagy barátnőjük, akkor őket is bevonhatnánk – javasolta lelkesen Hoshiko.

– Igazad van Hoshi, minél többen vagyunk, annál jobb – lelkendeztem, és mosolyogva néztem két barátnőmre. – Jobban nyomon tudjuk követni, és szemmel tartani a fiúkat.

– Nem rossz elgondolás – szólalt meg Tsunade –, már meg is van a tervem. Figyeljetek! – azzal a legendás sanin apró részletekig beavatott hármunkat a tervébe…

x x x

Az elkövetkező napok az esküvői előkészületek mellett, egy másik – illetve pontosítva két – terv titkos előkészítésével teltek. Jiraiyaék a saját „titkos küldetésük" kidolgozásával voltak elfoglalva, csak azt nem tudták, hogy mi lányok is tisztában vagyunk a „nagy" tervükkel.

Közben barátnőimmel mi is alaposan megvitattuk, mit is fogunk tenni a legénybúcsú estéjén. A baj csak az volt, hogy nem találtunk más szövetségest, akit a magunk oldalára állíthattunk volna. A lehetséges jelöltek közül négyen jöhettek számításba, de ketten közülük, kisbabát vártak, a másik kettő meg nem ért rá. Az utolsó pillanatban azonban még csatlakozott hozzánk Tsunade tanítványa, Shizune is. Így lettünk végül öten, hogy kivitelezzük a már korábban eltervezetteket.

A megbeszéltek értelmében az esküvő előtt két nappal, Minato legénybúcsújának estéjén – az én lánybúcsúztatom már két napja lezajlott – Tsunade lakásán találkoztunk, hogy onnan induljunk el a „rettentően fontos" küldetésünkre…


	5. Egy félre sikerült legénybúcsú

_**4. felvonás:**_

**Egy félre sikerült legénybúcsú**

Meg kell vallani, hogy alaposan benne voltam a sza...a…a…akarom mondani a kakában!

A lányokkal eltervezettek nem éppen úgy sültek el, ahogyan azt gondoltuk és kiterveltük. Egy apró, illetve óriási nagy zűrben voltam/voltunk. Magamban így visszagondolva az elmúlt órák eseményeire be kellett látnom, a tervbe nem várt hiba csúszott…

Rendben megérkeztünk egy Konohához közeli – a forró vizű gyógyfürdőiről híres – faluba. Jiraiya és kompániája idehozta a vőlegényemet – az ÉN vőlegényemet! – legénybúcsúra. Megkerestük azt a közfürdőnek álcázott kupit, ahol a konohai hímek színe-java tartózkodott, és szépen lassan, csöndben, a legnagyobb titokban beosontunk a fürdőbe. A tervünk az volt, hogy a fiúk szórakozását elrontva lenyúljuk az összes fizetőeszközüket, így hozva őket kényelmetlen helyzetbe. Tudtuk, hogy a fele összeget előre kérik a fürdőben, és mivel nem fognak tudni fizetni majd, amikor már nyakig ülnek a pácban, előjőve mi rendezzük a számlát. Meghiszem ezzel aztán alaposan el fogjuk venni a kedvüket, illetve egyszer s mindenkorra megtanítjuk Konoha elit ninjáit, hogy ne próbálják a konohai kuonichiket átverni!

Ez mind rendben lett volna, csak – hát igen! – becsúszott az az apró baki – vagy ha máshonnan nézzük egy jó nagy blamázs! Ugyanis nem számoltunk valamivel – jobban mondva valakivel –, mégpedig Tsunadével, és az ő mostanában kialakulófélben lévő szerencsejáték szenvedélyével. Ami még rendben is lett volna, ha nyerne, de sajnálatos módon állandó jelleggel csak veszített, mégpedig nem kis összegeket. Mi meg voltunk olyan naivak, hogy nem vettük a lapot, amikor is önként jelentkezett, majd ő magához veszi megőrzésre, a fiúktól elvett pénzt. Meg is lett a következménye a gondatlanságunknak, mert a legendás sanin egy rövid időre eltűnt mellőlünk, hogy azután váratlanul szélsebesen kerüljön elő. Először nem értettük a dolgot, de aztán sajnos hamar leesett a tantusz, mert Tsunade nyomában loholva megékezett jó néhány – a pénzét követelő – ember is.

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor nem törődve semmivel és senkivel, ajtóstul berontottunk a fürdőbe, hogy figyelmeztessük a fiúkat, jó nagy bajban vagyunk mindannyian. mi sem tudtuk kifizetni Tsunade adósságát, de a srácok sem a bulijuk díját.

Természetesen Jiraiyáék először alaposan meglepődtek, honnan kerültünk oda olyan váratlanul. Láttuk rajtuk, hogy magyarázatot követelnének, de csak követelnének, mert mögöttünk, csak egy kicsit lemaradva jött Tsunade lelkes – egészen pontosan dühös rajongó – kísérete. Felmérve a helyzetet a fiúk rögest abbahagyták a kérdezgetést, és együtt véve felvettük a nyúlcipőt, sürgető jelleggel hagytuk el a fürdőt. Taktikailag – beszéd nélkül is értettük egymást – százfelé szaladtunk, vagyis inkább csak tízfelé. Egészen pontosan fogalmazva Hoshiko Sikakut ragadta meg, és vonszolta a kissé kótyagos urát maga után. Mikoto a meghökkent Fugakuval tette ugyanazt, jómagam a leesett állal bambuló Minatot tuszkoltam kifelé. Tsunade a főkolompos Jiraiyat csípte el, és egy határozott nyaklevessel a falon át tessékelte ki a fürdőből. Shizune a tompán bámuló Kakasit tessékelte kifelé, hogy azt követően az ifjú jounin lelki jó barátját – a minket kergetőkkel lelkesen szembeszállni kívánó – Gait győzte meg egy határozott jobbhoroggal, aki attól belátta jobb a számára, ha inkább a távozás mellett dönt. A többi konohai férfi, akik szintén részt vettek a legénybúcsún – illetőleg csak vettek volna részt – kettesével, hármasával távoztak a fürdőből…

x x x

– Kushina megmagyaráznád, hogyan kerülteket mégis a födőbe? – vont élesen kérdőre életem szerelme. Tette ezt az után, hogy sikeresen kereket oldottunk az üldözőink elől – csak egy füstfelhőt hagyva hátra –, és kettesben maradtunk egy viszonylag csendes, és nyugalmas erdőt kettészelő, sebes folyású folyó partján.

– Még van képed kérdőre vonni engem? – ordítottam le a Hokagét felpaprikázva (hogy nekem állandóan vörös dolgok jutnak az eszembe, ha valamit jellemeznem kell, de mit tegyek alapjáraton az egyik meghatározó szín az életemben, elvégre ilyen színű a hajam). – Mégis ki volt az, aki ugyan a kezdetek kezdetén még tiltakozott Jiraiya hihetetlen ötlete ellen, de azért nem kellett sokáig győzködni? – fröcsögtem dühösen Minato képébe.

– Hogyan mondtad? – kérdezte döbbenten a férfi, miközben először meglepett arcot vágott, de azután már haragot láttam felvillanni kékszemeiben, amit az arckifejezése is tükrözött.

– Hoppá! Ezt nem kellett volna mondanom! – kiáltottam fel, mialatt kezemet a szám elé kaptam. Most aztán jól megcsináltam! Lebuktam Minato előtt. Az előbbi meggondolatlan elszólásomból egyértelműen megbizonyosodott arról vőlegényem, hogy kihallgattam a Jiraiyaval, valamint Kakashival folytatott beszélgetését a Hokage palotában.

– Hát nem – értett egyet velem Minato dühösen. – Nem gondolod, ha már kihallgattad Jiraiya ötletét a legénybúcsúm helyszínével kapcsolatban, és nem tetszett neked, elmondhattad volna nekem?

– És mégis, mit csináltál volna? Attól ugyanúgy megtartottátok volna a legénybúcsút! – hogy szavaimnak még jobban nyomatékot adjak, mindenegyes szónál megböktem jobb kezem mutatóujjával Minato mellkasát.

– Igen képzeld, meg tartottam volna, de figyelembe véve a te ellenvetésedet, máshol, kevésbé félreérthető helyen. Egyébként meg bízhattál volna bennem annyira, hogy feltételezed rólam, nem teszek semmilyen helytelen dolgot két nappal az esküvőnk előtt. Elvégre szeretsz, illetve velem akarod leélni az életedet, de amit most tettél, az nem erre vall, főleg, hogy ékesen bebizonyítottad, egyáltalán nem bízol meg bennem. Mindent egybevéve ez elgondolkodtat, hogy van-e értelme a házasságunknak, ha már előtte sem tudunk leülni, megbeszélni a dolgokat – zúdította rám egyszúszra Minato az éppen eszébe jutottakat.

– Há…át ízé…ééé – dadogtam lányos zavaromban, mert sajnos el kellett ismernem, amit Minato dühében az előbb közölt velem, abban sok igazság volt. Nem tudtam mit mondani az elhangzottakra, kétségbeesetten néztem a férfi kék szemébe, majd mivel ott csak csalódottságot láttam, inkább lesütöttem szemeimet.

– ÁH! – Minato csak ennyit tudott mondani, és ahogyan én sem, valószínűleg ő sem tudott mit kezdeni a helyzettel. Felpillantva láttam, hogy tehetetlenségében inkább csak legyintett egyet, és ellépett tőlem.

Kisétált a folyópartjára, és ott egy öreg – az előző napi vihar által megtépázott – fa alatt megállva felnézett a csillagokkal tarkított éjszakai égboltra. Mindeközben egyhelyben álldogáltam, és tanácstalanul néztem a szőke férfi hátát, próbáltam valamit kitalálni, amivel oldani tudnám a kettőnk között kialakult feszültséget. Szerencsétlen módón azonban semmi használható nem jutott az eszembe, ami nálam nagy szám volt.

Töprengésemből egy nem várt történés rázott fel. Egy reccsenés hallatszott, és a következő másodpercben – mintha lassított felévelt néztem volna végig –, láttam amint egy vaskos ág leszakadt a fáról, és egyenesen az alatta álló Minatora zuhant. A férfi bármilyen erős ninja is volt, és fel tudta venni a harcot a shinobi világ legerősebb harcosaival, képtelen volt kivédeni a természet ilyen irányú támadását. Kiváltképpen, hogy nem volt felkészülve rá, és mivel el volt révedve a gondolataiban, nem is tudott védekezni, a sebesen felé zuhanó törött faágat…


	6. Csipkejózsika

_**5. felvonás:**_

„**Csipkejózsika"**

Meg kell hagyni, eseménydús napok voltak a hátam mögött – és az igazgat megvallva inkább roppant módon ciki napok. Mindent összegezve merem állítani, hogy az egész shinobi világban nem volt még akkora blamázs, mint öt napja Konohában. A Hokage menyegzőjére meghívottak megérkeztek, de az esküvő nem volt megtartva. Az oka ennek az volt, hogy Minato már egy hete komában volt, mióta az a bizonyos faág alaposan telibe trafálta vőlegényemet.

Miután Minato ájultan esett össze a folyóparton, én meg kétségbeesetten próbáltam magához téríteni, és az nem sikerült, késedelem nélkül Konohában teremtem az eszméletlen férfivel. A kórházban legelőször is kérdezés nélkül ellátták Minatot. Szerencsére ekkora már Tsunade is visszaért – Jiraiyával együtt – a faluba, ennek kapcsán ő vizsgálta meg, és részesítette a Hokagét a legjobb orvosi ellátásban. E közben mindent elmeséltem Jiraiyának, miképpen sebesült meg egykori tanítványa. Hiába aggódtunk rettentően szerelmemért, azért arra volt eszünk, hogy megbeszéljük, mit fogunk kifelé kommunikálni az embereknek, mert azt mégsem mondhatjuk el, ami tényleg történt. Más szóval kitaláltunk egy hihető történetet, hogy Minatoval – két nappal az esküvő előtt – éppen egy folyóparton sétálgattam, amikor is megtörtént a baleset. Megegyeztünk, arról mélyen hallgatunk, mi is játszódott le a szóban forgó estén, vagyis a félresikerült legénybúcsút senki sem említi. Jiraiya magára vállalta, hogy beszél minden ninjával, akiknek közük volt az eseményhez, és közli velük, hogy hallgassanak az aznap este megtörténtekről…

Miközben így megegyeztünk Jiraiyával, Tsunade is végzett Minato vizsgálatával. A diagnózisa szerint a férfinek nem volt különösebb baja, csak az volt az aggasztó, hogy egy jó nagy ütést kapott a fejére, aminek következtében komoly agyrázkódást szenvedett el. A szerencse a szerencsétlenségben az volt, hogy a koponyája nem sérült meg, ezért a medinin szerint nem lesznek maradandó sérülései, és belátható időn belül magához fog térni. Tsunade ötven százalék esélyt adott arra, hogy holnap még az esküvőnket is meg lehet tartani, amiben nagyon reménykedtem. Először is, mert nagyon aggódtam vőlegényemért, másodszor meg minden – előző nap elkövetett hülyeségem, és Minato dühe – ellenére férjhez akartam menni szerelmemhez. Harmadszor az sem volt elhanyagolható tény, hogy a másnapi esküvőre már megérkezett a meghívottak nagy része – a többi shinobi falu képviselői, a Tűz országának ura, nemesei, fontos emberei, és még sorolhatnám. Ellenben, ha a vőlegény nem tér magához, akkor biztosan nem lesz esküvő, és abból jó nagy blamázs lenne – ami sajnos be is következett!

Minato nem ébredt fel másnap, de se az azt követő napon, sőt harmad napra sem, emiatt közölni kellett a meghívott vendégekkel –, akik ekkor már két napja vártak arra, hogy meg legyen tartva a menyegző – hogy nyugodtan hazamehetnek, ugyanis a vőlegény még mindig kómában volt. A vendégek morgolódtak, de azért megértették a helyzetet, és szépen csendben elhagyták Konohát. Az esemény nem volt szerencsésnek mondható, mert így a környező országok, és a shinobi falvak tudtak róla, hogy a Hokage egészségi állapota nem jó. Ez nyugtalanságot szült Konohában, mert féltek attól, hogy a szomszéd államok, illetve ninja faluk, mit tesznek ebben a helyzetben. Az egészre az lett volna a legjobb, ha Tűzország Kagéje minél előbb felébredne a kómából.

Jó magam sem kívántam mást, csakhogy vőlegényem végre magához térjen, az immár egy hete tartó kómából. Rettenetesen rettegtem Minato életéért. Egyetlen kérésem csak az volt, hogy ébredjen már fel, gyógyuljon meg minél előbb, valamint legyen egészséges. Valamilyen szinten magamat is okoltam, hogy ilyen állapotban volt a férfi. A legnyugtalanítóbb az volt, hogy még a shinobi világ legnagyobb gyógyítója sem értette, hogy a sérült, miért nem tért magához. Tsunade teljesen tanácstalan volt az adott helyzetben. Véleménye szerint Minatonak napokkal ezelőtt fel kellett volna ébrednie. Nem tudta a magyarázatát és okát annak, hogy a Hokage, miért van még kómában – ha már a világ legjobb medinje is tanácstalan volt, akkor ott már óriási volt a baj…

x x x

Jószerivel már egy hete kuksoltam állandó jelleggel Minato kórházi ágya mellett. Bárki bármit is mondott, képtelen voltam elmozdulni szerelmem mellől. Az első napokban igyekeztek rábeszélni, hogy menjek haza aludni, és egy kicsit pihenni, de minél jobban mondták, annál jobban megmakacsoltam magamat. Igaz az idő legnagyobb részében nem voltam egyedül, mert mindig volt mellettem valaki – Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, a barátnőim, Minato barátai, Konoha vezetősége és még sorolhatnám…

Most is csöndben, csüggedve ültem Minato kórházi szobájában az ablak előtt kifelé bámulva az ablakon. Nem is tudtam, mit néztem, csak bambultam bele a nagyvilágba, mialatt azon tépelődtem, miért nem tért még magához vőlegényem.

Dél felé járt az idő, mikor furcsa motozást véltem hallani a kórteremben. Rögtön Minato felé néztem abban a reményben, hátha végre-valahára felébredt, és amit láttam, az boldogsággal töltött el. A hangokat valóban Minato hallatta. Egy hét után végre megmozdult a férfi. Ugyan még nem nyitotta ki a szemét, de már mozgolódott.

Gondolkodás nélkül rohantam Minato ágyához. Egészen közel hajolva a férfihez láttam rajta, hogy nem kell már sok időnek eltelnie, és magához fog térni. Hirtelenjében nem is tudtam, mit is tegyek? Maradjak vőlegényem mellett, vagy késedelem nélkül szóljak Tsunadének, hogy a betege ébredezett. Minato mintha kitalálta volna a gondolataimat, megoldotta helyettem a dolgot, mert a következő másodpercben kinyitotta szemeit, és rám nézett.

– Kushina – mondta ki nevemet alig hallhatóan szerelmem.

– MINATO! – vele ellentétben én jó hangosan sikítottam az övét, miközben a nyakába borultam, és azonmód zokogni kezdtem. Nem voltam egy érzelgős típus, de ott akkor képtelen voltam visszatartani a könnyeimet, amik a megkönnyebbülés könnyei voltak, mert életem egyik értelme végre felébredt!

– Mi ez a nagy érzelem kinyilvánítás? – kérdezte halkan a férfi mosollyal az ajkán. Ő is tisztában volt alaptermészetemmel, és ismert annyira, hogy tudta, nem voltam egy nyivákolós nőszemély.

– Te bolond! – boxoltam bele megkönnyebbülten, de óvatosan a vállába. – Hogyan kérdezhetsz ilyet, amikor egy hétig kómában voltál!

– Tessék? – kiáltott fel meglepetten Minato. – Mi az, hogy egy hétig?

– Pontosan egy hétig voltál eszméletlen – közöltem a tényt.

– De akkor az esküvő… – de ezen a ponton megakadt a szőke.

– Azt szépen átaludtad – mondtam nevetve, mert nem volt semmi látni, milyen képet vágott Minato a hír hallatán. – Játszottad itt nekünk a Csipkerózsikát – vigyorogtam elégedetten vőlegényemre, főleg azt követően, hogy láttam milyen reakciót váltott ki belőle a megnevezés, amit rá alkalmaztam.

– Hogy kit? – nézett rám felháborodottan Minato.

– Na jó! Csipkejózsika – de ekkor már jó alaposan rázott a kacagás, mert Minato végtelenül méltatlankodva tekintett rám.

– Ezért még számolni fogunk – figyelmeztetett a Hokage.

– Tőlem azt csinálsz velem, amit akarsz – mondtam erre, mert számomra az volt a legfontosabb az egész világon abban a pillanatban, hogy Minato magához tért a kómából, és a jelek szerint egészen jó állapotban volt.

– Azt teszek veled, amit csak akarok? – kérdezte elmerengve a férfi, majd jelentőség teljesen pillantott az arcomra. – Amilyen hamar csak lehet, feleségül veszlek, hogy az után tényleg azt csinálhassak veled, amihez csak kedvem szottyan – nevetett fel Minato, de közben láttam rajta, hogy sok minden jár a fejében, vagyis, hogy mit fog velem tenni az esküvő után.

– Ahogy azt Őhokagesége parancsolja! – vágtam rá kuncogva, mert nem volt ellenemre az ötlet, bármit is gondolt ki vőlegényem. Még szándékomban állt mondani valamit a férfinek, de azt nem tudtam megtenni, mert a következő másodpercben magához vont, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolt, ami ellen egyáltalán nem volt ellenvetésem…


	7. Esküvői meghívók

_**6. felvonás:**_

**Esküvői meghívók **

Egy hónap telt el a meghiúsult menyegzőm óta. Az elmúlt hetek nem teltek el események nélkül. Újra elkezdődtek az esküvői előkészületek. Az időpont is ki lett tűzve – négy hét múlva lesz megtartva – újra – a nagy esemény. Nagyon reméltem, hogy most valójában hozzá tudok majd menni Minatohoz. Megfogadtam magamban, hogy nem fogok csinálni semmi hülyeséget, ami veszélyeztetné a lakodalmamat.

Persze, ahogyan én azt csak gondoltam…! Több nem várt dolog is történt addig, csupán csak apró-cseprő problémák…

x x x

Sietős léptekkel haladtam végig Konoha főutcáján – vagyis pontosabban fogalmazva ez nézőpont kérdése volt. Az én szemszögemből az egész csak lendületes haladás volt a szokásos tempómban. Ellenben a többi Konohában élő ember számára egy vörös fúria észnélküli, eszement száguldozása volt keresztül-kasul a ninja faluban. Legalábbis ők ezt állították, pedig én csak a megszokott iramomban mentem végig az úton. Nem is tudom megérteni, miért panaszkodtak rám állandósult jelleggel Minatonak a normális haladási sebességem miatt?

Szóval jelenleg is szépen a mindennapi tempómban közlekedtem végig a főúton, de teszem hozzá meg is volt rá az okom. A négy hét múlvára kitűzött esküvőmre, végre-valahára elkészültek a nyomdában – három napos késéssel – a meghívók. Persze senki sem ért rá – az ügyes-bajos teendőikre hivatkozva –, hogy elmenjen a meghívókért, így kénytelen voltam elbattyogni a nyomdába. Bizony engem senki sem kérdezett meg, hogy ráérek-e?

Áh, dehogy! Olyan természetesnek vette mindenki – az élükön a magasságos Hokagével –, hogy nekem teljességgel van rá időm. Azt senki sem vette figyelembe, hogy előző nap csak éjfél előtt néhány perccel kerültem ágyba – annyira el voltam foglalva az esküvő megszervezésével –, de ott meg Minato nem hagyott aludni (itt kell megjegyeznem, hogy ez nem tartozott senkire sem kettőnkön kívül!).

A lényegre térve, kora hajnalban – háromnegyed kilenckor – vert fel egy elvetemült vekker a legszebb álmomból (ami az óta darabokban hevert a hálószoba szőnyegén). Minato volt olyan galád, beállította nekem a csörgőórát, hogy felkeltsen. Ez még nem volt elég vőlegényemnek! Más szerelmes férfi vörös rózsát hagyott volna szíve hölgye éjjeli szekrényén, de nem úgy Namikaze Minato! Ő egy felszólító hangvételű levelet, hogy késedelem nélkül kapjam össze magamat, és tíz órára legyek a nyomdában az elkészült esküvői meghívókért. Utána meg sürgősen vigyem azokat a Hokage palotába. A helyzet úgy állt, hogy még a délután folyamán el akarták küldeni a meghívókat a küldönc sólymokkal az esküvői vendégek számára.

Visszatérve a lényegre, éppen ott tartottam, hogy szép kényelmes, a megszokott ritmusomban mentem az úton, egyenesen a Hokage rezidenciája felé, amikor egy nagyobb kereszteződéhez érve, ijedt kiáltásokat, és furcsa dübörgést hallottam. Megálltam hallgatózni, hátha kiderül mi, vagy ki okozta a hangzavart. Körülöttem többen is ugyanezt tették, abbahagyták, amivel éppen el voltak foglalva, és ők is a hangok forrása felé tekingettek kíváncsian. Nem kellett sokáig várni, hogy kiderüljön kik, illetve mik okozták a hangzavart.

Egy nagy halom összefüggő fehér tömeg tűnt fel a következő másodpercben előttünk, kivágódva a jobb oldali utcából. Az emberek rettentően igyekeztek kikerülni az útjukból, egyeseknek sikerült, mások meg nem. A szerencsések a házfalakhoz lapulva húzták meg magukat, akik meg nem tartoztak közéjük, átesve, felbukva, feldöntve a fejér gyapjas banda által a földön kötöttek ki, többé-kevésbé egyben, vagy sem?

Természetesen amilyen formában voltam aznap, hiába próbáltam gyorsan félrehúzódni a támadók elől, nem sikerült kikerülni őket. A legszélén haladó egyik jószág éppen előttem húzott el, aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy szépen nekem jött térdmagasságban. A nem várt támadástól előrebuktam, miközben a kezemben lévő esküvői meghívók szépen, szanaszét repültek körülöttem a szélrózsa minden irányába.

Átesve a gyapjas haramián, egy kecses, lefelé hajló ívet írtam le a levegőben, és szószerit pofán landoltam az egyik épület tövében. Mindezek után ott is maradtam néhány pillanatig, amíg magamhoz nem tértem a kábulattól. Lassan – nagy nyögések kíséretében – feltápászkodtam, és igyekeztem rájönni mi is történt az imént.

– Valaki állítsa meg már a birkákat! – hangzott a közelemből egy ingerült, dühős kiáltás.

– Azokat ugyan senki sem fogja, amíg ki nem érnek a legelőre! – sóhajtott fel mélyen valaki.

– Akkor legalább hívjanak segítséget! Néhány embernek orvosi ellátásra van szüksége – szólalt meg egy harmadik hang.

A hallottak alapján lassan összeraktam magamban, mi is történt az imént. Feltehetőleg egy megvadult, elszabadult birkacsorda vágtatott át Konohán, és döntötte romba a falu utcáit, valamint sebesítette meg az embereket.

Meg kellett vallani, ahogyan körülnéztem az utcán, láttam, hogy jókora felfordulást okoztak a birkák. A házak melletti elárusító bódék feldöntve, összetörve hevertek a földön. Egy szekér fejjel felfelé feküdt az útkereszteződés kellős közepén. Az emberek meg még csak most kezdtek magukhoz térni a támadó nyáj okozta sokkból. Néhányan még mindig a falhoz lapulva álltak, vagy ültek. Mások sebesülten hevertek, és nyögtek az utcán. Szerencsére azonban néhányan már magukhoz tértek, és próbáltak segíteni a bajbajutottakon. A „felmentő sereg" sem késlekedett sokáig. Jó néhány shinobi érkezett, közöttük medinek is, akik el kezdték ellátni a sérülteket, valamint megnyugtatni a remegő embereket.

Körbenézve felmértem a helyzetet, majd magamat vizsgáltam meg. Szerencsémre kisebb sérülésekkel, vágásokkal, itt-ott elszakad, poros ruhával megúsztam a találkozást a birkákkal. Jómagam mivel nem szorultam orvosi ellátásra, próbáltam másokon segíteni, ahogyan azt tették azok is, aki megúszták a Konohára támadó birkanyáj ostromát…

x x x

Ahogy az lenni szokott – leszámítva a balszem alatt éktelenkedő, több színben pompázó monoklit –, azért nem úsztam meg olyan könnyen a birkatámadást! Ép bőrrel kerültem ki a történésből, de nem úgy az esküvői meghívók! Azokból kevesebb, mint húsz maradt sértetlen, a többi vagy elszakadt, összegyűrődött, megtépázódott, vagy egyszerűen csak eltűnt mindörökre – ez történt a meghívók több mint a felével. Ezen okokból, újra lehetett nyomtatni a meghívókat, én meg természetesen újra mehettem el értük egy pénteki kora hajnalon – fél tízkor – a nyomdába.

Mindent összevetve, ha Minato aznap nem kelt fel engem olyan vadhajnalon kegyetlenül a vekkerrel (ami helyett az óta lett egy új), akkor csak később megyek el a nyamvadt meghívókért. Nem futottam volna bele a birkatámadásba, és még aznap – a tervnek megfelelően – el lehetett volna küldeni a meghívókat, ellenben így csak egy hetes késéssel mentek el.

Az már egyszer biztos, hogy lassan kezdett elegem lenni az esküvői előkészületekből (meg örökéletre a birkákból!). Persze nem tettem volna ezt a meggondolatlan megjegyzést, ha tudatába lettem volna annak, ami még előttem állt…!


	8. Szentély kaland 1 Tervezés

_**7/1. felvonás:**_

**Szentély kaland I.**

_1. jelenet: Tervezés_

Két hét volt már csak hátra – ismételten, immár másodszorra – az esküvőmig. Nagyjából minden készen volt. Perpillanat éppen Konoha legnagyobb, és egyben főszentélyét néztük meg, ahol a menyegzőm meg lesz tartva.

Többen is voltunk a helyszínen, mondván több szem többet lát elv alapján. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy az összes jelenlévő azt vette szemügyre, ami az ő feladata volt. A shinobik (Minato vezetésével) szétnéztek, mikképpen lehet a legjobban biztosítani védelmi szempontból a szentélyt és környékét. Az esküvő rendezésében résztvevők – a főszervezők (Tsunade, Hoshiko és Mikoto) vezetésével – szemrevételezték a helyet, hol tudják felállítani majd a vendégek számára az ülőhelyeket, illetve a szertartás utáni vendéglátáshoz az asztalokat. A helyszínen tartózkodó többi ember, a saját dolguk után néztek, annak megfelelően, hogy mi feladatuk volt az esküvő megszervezésében. Jómagam Hoshikoéknak próbáltam segíteni, de ez nem nagyon jött össze…

– Az asztalokat a vacsorához a baloldalra, a rózsalugas mellé lenne célszerű felállítani, ott mindenki könnyen hozzá férhetne. Mit gondoltok róla? – tette fel a kérdést Mikoto, várakozásteljesen nézve Tsunadéra és Hoshikora.

– Jó elgondolás, mert akkor a lugas mögött végighúzódó ösvényre fel lehet állítani a svédasztalokat, és akkor a vendégek könnyen ki tudják szolgálni magukat – értett egyet Tsunade az Uchiha mátriárkával. – Továbbá így nagy hely marad a táncolók számára az asztalok előtt.

– Nem is beszélve, hogy ebben a variációban könnyen megközelíthetővé válnak a vendégek számára az asztalok és a tánchely is – bólogatott lelkesen Hoshi, miközben egy jegyzettömbbe mindent feljegyzett. – Nem számítva, hogy könnyű lesz a díszítést is elhelyezni – tette még hozzá.

– Lányok! Szerintem nem oda kellene tenni az asztalokat, hanem… – szólaltam meg, hogy megosszam barátnőimmel az ötletemet, de arra már képtelen voltam, mert egyszerre intettek le.

– Kushina megegyeztünk abban, hogy ezt ránk bízod – jelentette ki határozottan Mikoto.

– De én… – próbálkoztam, de sajnos ismételten nem jött össze.

– Kushi! Nyugalom! – kezdte Hoshiko ellentmondást nem tűrően. Ismert már annyira barátnőm, hogy jobb engem még a legelején leállítani, mielőtt túlságosan is belelovalom magamat a vitába, mert abból semmi jó nem szokott a végére kisülni. Egyszerűen fogalmazva, ha belemelegedtem egy vitába, akkor annak a vége rendszerint az szokott lenni, hogy visítva, teljes torokból üvöltve szoktam többnyire védelmezni a véleményemet. – Mindent összeírunk, csinálunk több választási lehetőséget, hogy abból tudjad kiválasztani a számodra a legmegfelelőbbet – közölte Hoshi velem a tényeket

– Én csak… – kísérleteztem, egy újbóli próbálkozással, mialatt bánatos kiskutyaszemekkel kérlelően néztem három barátnőmre, de mindhiába nem tudtam meghatni őket.

– Kushina! – szólított fel határozottan Tsunade. – Hagyjad, hogy tehessük a dolgunkat, addig az lesz a legjobb, ha szétnézel a szentélyben, hátha az eszedbe jut valami jó ötlet.

– Igenis asszonyom! – vágtam vigyázba magamat, mintegy beleegyezően szalutálva a legendás saninnak, miközben komoly arcot vágtam az egészhez. Hiszen mi mást is tehettem volna, ha a ninja világ legerősebb kuonichije parancsolt rám. Egyszóval összegezve Tsunade szépen, egyszerűen megfogalmazta, húzzak el, de gyorsan a helyszínről, valamint hagyjam őket békén, hogy tehessék a dolgukat.

– Az ötleteidet meg jól jegyezd meg! – tett még hozzá Mikoto, jelentőségteljesen tekintve rám.

– Értettem! – sóhajtottam egy nagyot beletörődötten, hogy finoman, de határozottan el lettem távolítva a „főszervezői bizottságból".

– Tessék papír és írószer – nyomott a kezembe egy tekercset és egy tollat Hoshiko mosolyogva. – Az elképzeléseidet ne felejtsd el lejegyzetelni!

– Jól van na! – kiáltottam fel csúnyán tekintve Hoshira. – Nem vagyok annyira felelőtlen, hogy ne jegyzeteljek! – néztem felháborodottan a lányokra.

– Felelőtlen nem, csak eléggé feledékeny – mondta Tsunade szigorúan nézve rám.

– Na de! – fortyantam fel, miközben csípőre tett kézzel néztem szemrehányóan a medinre.

– Meg kapkodós vagy, és sokszor ezért felejtesz el dolgokat – jelentette ki Mikoto sokatmondóan méregetve engem.

– Elég ebből! – keltem ki magamból méltatlankodva. – Inkább nem is mondok semmi többet! – válaszoltam durcásan, majd magasra tartott fejjel, büszkén kihúzva magamat peckesen lépkedve elvonultam.

Mondanom sem kellett, hogy amilyen formámban voltam nem úgy mentek a dolgok, mint azt reméltem. Pechemre nem vettem észre magam előtt egy nagyobb fűcsomót. Rálépettem, amitől megbicsaklott a bokám. Az egésznek az lett az eredménye, hogy egy óriási sikkoltás közepette kiterültem a földön széttárt karokkal és lábbakkal, mint a gyalogbéka.

Pillanatokig azt sem tudtam, mi történt velem, de lassan kezdett derengeni, hogy régi jó szokásomhoz híven elvágódtam a földön. Persze a tetejében még közönségem is volt. Látványos elterülésemnek három barátnőm is szemtanúja volt!

Elesésemet követően egy hosszú másodpercig néma csönd volt, majd Tsunadéból, Hoshikoból, valamint Mikotoból egy időben tört ki a hangos kacaj. Egyszerűen nem bírták abbahagyni, úgy nevettek, hogy még a könnyük is kicsordult. Igazából nem is hibáztathattam őket. Tisztában voltam azzal, hogy ha általában – nagyon is gyakran – eltaknyoltam, az igazi látványosságnak számított. A legtöbb emberrel ellentétben az elvágódásaim jó látványosra sikeredtek, és közben (ezt még annak idején az öccseim jegyezték meg gyermekkorunkban) nem semmi képeket tudtam vágni.

Egy nagyot sóhajtottam, majd lassan, nagy nyögések kíséretében feltápászkodtam, miközben szemrehányóan pillantottam a lányok felé. Természetesen ez csak olaj volt a tűzre. Mikotoék a korábbinál is harsányabban kezdtek kacagni. Méltóságom romjain, összeszedve megmaradt büszkeségemet, duzzogva álltam odébb, de most már a lábam elé is figyeltem, nehogy megismétlődjön az előbbi, számomra oly megalázó helyzet!


End file.
